


А если я не прав...

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Чтобы обеспечить преданность Снейпа Ордену Феникса, Гарри Поттер использует одно простое заклинание... И с этого, разумеется, начинается полный бардак.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	А если я не прав...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If This Be Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77600) by [Nimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimori/pseuds/Nimori). 



> Переводилось на Веселые Старты 2012 для команды Гарри Поттера. За экстремальный бетинг (восемь лет прошло, а стыдно до сих пор) нижайшая благодарность Elvira&Полина&ЭльФ, Принципы Снов и Illusion

Никогда еще обстановка на кухне дома на Гриммо, 12 не была такой гнетущей.

— Что ж, — сказал Гарри, глядя на лежащую на столе газету так, будто та была совершенно обычным для среды безобидным утренним выпуском, — могло быть и хуже.

— Ради всех святых, что?! — Снейп одарил его взглядом, которым можно было бы резать сталь, и зачитал заголовок передовицы: — Вчера Гарри Поттер, удивив всех и в очередной раз поставив под вопрос свою вменяемость, сочетался узами брака с бывшим Пожирателем смерти Северусом Снейпом, который в прошлом августе был заочно признан виновным в убийстве… Что, что может быть хуже? Потерять обе руки?

«Попасть в тюрьму, — подумал Гарри. — Вот что хуже». Впрочем, выслушивать еще один монолог на тему собственной глупости ему совсем не хотелось.

— Слушайте, я знаю, что провалил заклинание. Простите. И в любом случае я-то сильнее влип, так ведь?

«Неправильный ответ, Поттер», — понял Гарри, наблюдая, как Снейп приобретает эффектный бордовый оттенок.

— Я только хотел сказать… для вас это все, конечно, тоже ужасно, но… — Гарри взмахнул рукой, безуспешно пытаясь найти новые и убедительные слова. — Вы же, в общем-то, и так были в полном дерьме. Фигурально, разумеется.

А это он какого черта сказал?

— Исправь все, — прошипел Снейп, швырнув в него газету. — Отмени заклинание.

Гарри поежился.

— Эээ… нет.

Последовало гробовое молчание. А потом Снейп сказал:

— Что?

— Я напутал только в одной части…

— В части о брачном соглашении?

— Брачное, бранное, подумаешь, две буквы, а я три дня не спал. Главное, в остальном клятва — именно то, что нам нужно.

— Сними. Заклинание.

— А вы, конечно, просто принесете вместе со мной еще один обет, да? Нет уж. Вы поклялись мне в верности. И, несмотря на некоторые гм… особенности клятвы, она все равно сдерживает вашу связь с Вольдемортом.

Гарри посмотрел на первую страницу газеты. Там были размещены большая фотография его самого, снятая два года назад на квиддичном матче, и фото Снейпа с привычным оскалом и торчащими ушами на фоне какой-то облезлой стены. Тот же самый снимок Департамент магического судопроизводства печатал на плакатах с надписью «Разыскивается».

— Простите. Я наконец-то могу доверять вам и больше не отпущу. Чтобы выиграть эту войну, вы мне необходимы.

Снейп рухнул в кресло и уронил голову на стол, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Наверху грохнула входная дверь, и заорал портрет миссис Блэк.

— Вот блин, — отреагировал Гарри.

Снейп не шелохнулся. Миг спустя послышался топот полудюжины ног, и дверь в кухню распахнулась.

— … поверить не могу, что они напечатали эту чушь.

— Ну, Скитер же не станет… Гарри!

Стоило Гермионе увидеть Снейпа — и она резко остановилась, в мгновение ока обнажив палочку. Рон с секундным опозданием последовал ее примеру.

— Э-ээ, привет, — поздоровался Гарри, на всякий случай занимая позицию на линии огня. — Я так понимаю, для мальчишника поздновато?

С лестницы повалил народ, и Гарри, пользуясь моментом, быстро пересчитал присутствующих. Рон и Гермиона уже в комнате, за ними Фред, Джордж, Флер и — ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы разглядеть, кто стоит наверху — Чарли. Ни миссис Уизли, появления которой он боялся больше всего, ни авроров, которые пугали его чуть меньше. Гарри предпочел бы иметь прикрытие в лице прочих членов Ордена, когда будет объяснять Хмури, почему тот не может арестовать Снейпа,

Было непохоже, что концепция «а может, Снейп вовсе не абсолютное зло» стремительно обрастет сторонниками.

— Тихо! — рявкнул Гарри и с удивлением понял, что его послушались. — Хм-м. Думаю, вы все читали статью. Это правда. Вроде того. Но это вышло случайно.

— Иди ты, — сказал Рон.

— Имбецилы, — пробормотал Снейп. Он до сих пор ни разу не пошевелился и, похоже, говорил сейчас сам с собой. Во всяком случае, Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы он хоть к кому-то обращался таким жалобным голосом. — Они все имбецилы.

— Гарри, — заговорила Гермиона, — мы должны вызвать авроров.

— Снейп не опасен, — запротестовал Гарри. Потом подумал и добавил:— В смысле, он никому из нас не навредит. По крайней мере, нарочно. Если только мы сами не сделаем какую-нибудь глупость. Наверное.

Снейп резко встал.

— Если следующая часть — это та, где ты объясняешь свой хитрый план, как подозвать меня к ноге, не забудь включить в нее историю о том, как ты не смог выполнить простую инструкцию, так элементарно составленную, что даже первокурсник поймет!

Проигнорировав его, Гарри махнул Рону с Гермионой, чтобы те опустили палочки.

— Снейп на меня вроде как работает.

Фред ухмыльнулся.

— А, это у вас, баловников, теперь так называется?

Гарри ущипнул себя за переносицу и сосчитал до десяти.

— Мы принесли клятву верности, и теперь он обязан оказывать мне услуги. Магические услуги, — уточнил он, прежде чем успел влезть Джордж, — а я за это должен его защищать.

— От чего? — спросил все еще не до конца опомнившийся Рон.

— Ну… видимо, от всего.

— Это серьезное обязательство, — сказала Гермиона.

Она явно была взволнована, и Гарри прекрасно понимал, отчего.

— Что конкретно подразумевает клятва?

— На такой же основано действие Темной метки, — признался Гарри и вздрогнул от моментально обрушившихся на него криков Гермионы, Рона и Чарли. — Вы не понимаете. В изначальном виде в ней нет ничего плохого… то есть в самой по себе клятве нет… как бы это сказать…

— По существу, — одновременно подсказали Гермиона и Снейп.

— Точно. По своему существу клятва не несет зла. Она была создана, чтобы слабые маги могли объединиться в союз под опекой более сильного, и тот защищал бы их от других сильных магов. Она должна быть взаимовыгодным соглашением, но Вольдеморт ее извратил, сделал односторонней. Ему пообещали все, а он взамен — ничего.

Снейп фыркнул.

— Наобещал-то он кучу всего. Только почему-то, Поттер, обещания в клятву не вошли.

Гермиона собралась было что-то сказать, но промолчала, заметив презрительную усмешку Снейпа. Она повернулась к Гарри.

— Расскажи нам, что случилось.

Они сели за длинный стол — Снейп в одиночестве на дальнем конце его — и Гарри начал с подслушанного Хагридом спора между Снейпом и Дамблдором. Просматривая воспоминание, Гарри надеялся найти подсказку, где искать хоркруксы, но вместо этого в думосборе оказалась информация, в корне изменившая его планы. Вместо хаффлпафской чаши Гарри пришлось отправиться искать Снейпа.

— Этого мало, чтобы полностью его оправдать, но и однозначно виновным его теперь не признаешь.

Гарри выжидающе посмотрел на Гермиону, и она, прикусив губу, кивнула.

— В свете новых обстоятельств Снейп может обжаловать обвинения, — сказала она.

— Только не прямо сейчас, — возразил Гарри, не обращая внимания на посланный Снейпом убийственный взгляд. — Я не могу позволить ему застрять в суде. Он мне нужен.

Фред и Джордж захихикали, и Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Слушайте, это вышло случайно. Я перепутал буквы и, похоже, заклинание зарегистрировало нас в Министерстве как мужа и… — тут Гарри подумал, что хочет пожить еще немножко, — э-ээ, как супругов. А потом про это пронюхала Скитер.

Чарли поднял бровь.

— А не расколдуешь ты его, потому что…

— Он мне нужен, — повторил Гарри. — Я не могу позволить ему удариться в бега… эй, вы двое! — он ткнул пальцем в сторону близнецов. — Ни слова про предсвадебный мандраж и сбежавших невест.

— По-моему, блестящая идея, — сказал Рон, и все уставились на него. Он не отрывал глаз от Снейпа и задумчиво грыз ноготь на большом пальце, вид у него был, словно он собирался объявить Гарри шах и мат. — В смысле, связать Снейпа клятвой, а не жениться на нем. Он наверняка сможет помочь с… тем специальным поручением Дамблдора.

— Специальным поручением? — быстро спросил Чарли. — А Макгонагалл в курсе?

Гарри отмахнулся — споры на тему его скрытности ему давно надоели. Он вообще-то обращался за помощью к портрету Дамблдора, но того волновало только, что Минерва выкинула весь запас его сладостей.

— Суть в том, — начал Гарри, — что нельзя отдавать Снейпа…

Грохот наверху возвестил о прибытии Тонкс.

— Так, думаю, нам пора. — Гарри наклонился к Рону и Гермионе. — Введите остальных членов Ордена в курс дела, а потом встретимся в условленном месте. Пойдемте, Снейп, — повысил он голос.

— Даже думать не смей, будто весь этот фарс дает тебе право разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, Поттер.

— Если хотите, можете остаться и побеседовать с аврорами, — парировал Гарри. — Уверен, они предложат вам чаю с печеньем, пока вы будете объяснять, что на самом деле Дамблдор сам хотел, чтобы его убили.

Они уставились друг на друга через стол.

— Ох уж эти молодожены, — вздохнул Джордж.

— Ладно, — выдавил Снейп, прерывая начинающуюся ссору, как раз когда с лестницы послышался голос Тонкс. Вид у Снейпа был такой, словно он проглотил одно из зелий близнецов. — После вас, господин Поттер.

Спустя мгновение после их аппарации, Флер наконец пришла в себя достаточно, чтобы крикнуть вслед: «Позд’авляю, Га’ри!»  
________________________________________

Визжащая Хижина была лучше кухни на Гриммо разве что тем, что они могли ругаться, не боясь разбудить миссис Блэк. В остальном же там не было чая, отопления, некуда было присесть, зато было слишком много Снейпа.

Снейп, выдававший спич за спичем на тему «Поттер — идиот» в разных вариациях, мотался по хижине туда-сюда и вообще вел себя хуже саженца мандрагоры.

К закату выступления Снейпа достали Гарри окончательно, и он наконец рявкнул:

— Да повзрослеете вы когда-нибудь или нет? На этой войне вам приходилось делать вещи и похуже, чем жениться без любви, и мне тоже, так что хватить ныть!

Снейп прожег его взглядом, но полученный выговор его заткнул. На девяносто три секунды — Гарри засекал.

— Я начинаю думать, что тебе это нравится, Поттер.

Кровь бросилась Гарри в лицо.

— Ничего подобного! Мне просто кажется, что нам и без того есть на какую тему париться. Проблему с нашей дурацкой свадьбой мы можем решить и позже.

— Мы понятия не имеем, как твоя отсебятина изменила заклятие! Мы уже видели непредвиденные вторичные магические изменения, когда свидетельство о браке заполнилось само собой. Может, его вообще нельзя снять!

Сердце Гарри заколотилось, но он скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к более-менее чистому от паутины участку стены.

— Если его не снять потом, не получится и сейчас, а я не хочу рисковать вашей верностью, только чтобы это выяснить.

— Поттер…

— Нет. Мы оставим брак в силе, и точка.

Неужели он действительно только что это сказал?..

Появление Рона и Гермионы остановило перебранку прежде, чем та успела по-настоящему разгореться, и, пользуясь наступившим перемирием, они начали думать, как украсть из банка чашу Хаффлпафф.  
________________________________________

Снейп оказался незаменим — именно на это Гарри и надеялся, когда впервые предположил, что под клятвой верности они могли бы работать вместе, не опасаясь смерти или увечий. К четвертому дню их… ну, не брака, но его подобия, Снейп продрался сквозь кое-как набросанные планы, перетряхнул их до основания и превратил в меру многообещающее предприятие. При этом он обращался с бывшими учениками как с домашними эльфами и дважды довел Гермиону до слез, но на это Гарри предпочел закрыть глаза.

По крайней мере, после восьми месяцев разочарований и неудач они продвинулись вперед. И кто мог подумать, что Снейп окажется таким знатоком в вопросах ограбления банков?

— Наоборот, Грейнджер. Драконы — наименьшее препятствие.

Снейп постукивал по зубам волшебной палочкой. Гарри находил эту привычку одновременно гипнотизирующей и жутковатой. Он ждал, что рано или поздно палочка взорвется прямо Снейпу в лицо, но этого так и не случилось.

— Уизли, твой старший брат согласится провести нас через заклятия, которые его нанимали накладывать?

— Его за это могут уволить.

Снейпа это явно не впечатлило, и Рон закатил глаза.

— Да, я его уговорю.

— Значит, остается гоблинская магия. Полагаю, бессмысленно надеяться, что Бинса тоже завербовали в Орден?

Рон хмыкнул.

— Вряд ли. Сражения его интересуют, только когда они закончены. Зуб даю, он даже не знает, что идет война.

Гарри не понравилась улыбка, которая появилась на лице Снейпа.

— Ну конечно, не знает, — слишком уж довольным голосом сказал он.  
________________________________________

Гарри решил составить Снейпу компанию для визита в Хогвартс отчасти на случай возникновения каких-либо проблем, но главным образом потому, что больше было совершенно нечем заняться, и если уж он ничего не делает сам, то должен, по крайней мере, проконтролировать чужие действия. В глубине души он надеялся, что проблемы все-таки возникнут. Он умел с ними разбираться.

Не повезло. Бинс пригласил Снейпа на чай так, будто Снейп никогда не покидал школу, а Гарри осталось дожидаться под дверью. Снейп велел ему не открывать рта. Гарри надеялся, что на зевание запрет не распространялся.

— Но скажите, молодой человек, — проговорил Снейпу Бинс, разливая чай, — когда же вернутся дети? Это лето тянется бесконечно.

«Я бы сказал, — подумал Гарри, стоя за дверью. — Например, что если бы он хоть иногда выглядывал в окно, то знал бы, что на дворе давно март».

— Мелкие пакостники скоро вернутся, — ответил Северус, разглядывая серебристый туман в своей чашке. Когда он ее приподнял, призрачный чай остался на столе. Снейп вздохнул и поставил чашку на место. — Полагаю, ожидание перед второй битвой Кирлинга Рогатого казалось еще дольше.

Не самое изящное начало разговора, но с Бинсом и его гоблинскими войнами тонкости были пустой тратой времени; тот сразу переключился на лекцию. Снейп время от времени вставлял комментарий, создавая видимость диалога, и выглядел при этом странно довольным. Спустя час с четвертью Снейп прервал бывшего коллегу, поблагодарил за чай и ушел, уведя с собой и Гарри.

— Магнетит, — сказал Снейп, когда они вернулись в Визжащую Хижину. — Я должен был раньше догадаться.

Гарри потер глаза.

— Что это?

Снейп смерил его пренебрежительным взглядом.

— Геомагия, Поттер. Маги не пользуются магнетитом, потому что он имеет привычку взрываться и уничтожать все живое в радиусе двадцати миль.

— И гоблины держат это в центре Лондона? — сонливость с Гарри как рукой сняло.

Снейп мрачно улыбнулся.

— А мы должны его обезвредить, чтобы попасть в хранилище. Хватит на это гриффиндорской удачи?  
________________________________________

В ночь перед ограблением века Гарри лежал с широко открытыми глазами и пялился в потолок. Он понимал, что должен поспать, иначе завтра толку от него будет чуть, но никак не мог перестать думать о магнетите, взрывающемся в центре Лондона.

Рванет ли город, словно на него упала бомба, или все люди просто упадут мертвые прямо там, где стояли?

К трем утра он убедил себя, что день покажет. Гарри перевернулся на бок и подоткнул подушку. Настенные часы, загоравшиеся всякий раз, стоило ему на них посмотреть, показали 3:22. Почему время летит так быстро? Гарри тихонько полежал еще, посмотрел на часы снова. На них было 3:25.

Застонав, Гарри перевернулся на спину. Завтра он взорвет Диагон-Аллею заодно с доброй частью магловского Лондона. Перед глазами встали заголовки: «Мальчик, который выжил, убил тысячи мирных жителей; бессонница оказалась страшнее Вольдеморта».

Стиснув зубы, Гарри сжал себя в паху, решив заняться приятной расслабляющей дрочкой. Член в ответ слабо дернулся. По крайней мере, это скоротает время и поможет заснуть.

4.09, сообщили часы.

Гарри облизнул ладонь, засунул руку в трусы и начал дрочить, ритмично и деловито. Но не успел он довести себя даже до полуготовности, как дверь в комнату распахнулась.

— Какого черта? — заорал Гарри, выдергивая руку и натягивая одеяло до подбородка.

— Ты призвал меня! — ответил Снейп. На вид он был взбешен не меньше Гарри.

— Ничего подобного. — Гарри натянул одеяло выше.

— Я знаю, что такое зов, Поттер. Может, твой и не вызывает боль, как зов Темного Лорда, но я его чувствую.

— Значит, чувства вас подвели. А теперь выметайтесь!

Снейп уставился было на него, раздувая ноздри, а потом развернулся — и столкнулся с Роном.

— Все в порядке, Гарри? — спросил Рон. Вот он-то выглядел заспанным.

— Да! Все замечательно! А теперь уйдите из моей комнаты!

Снейп протолкнулся мимо Рона, и парой секунд позже раздался грохот двери. Моргнув, Рон тоже вышел. Гарри слышал, как тот о чем-то говорит с Гермионой.

Гарри рухнул на спину и снова уставился в потолок. Потом повернул голову. 4.34

Медленно, ни на что особо не надеясь, Гарри снова засунул руку в трусы, нащупывая остатки эрекции. Легкое прикосновение, чтобы вернуть бедняжку к жизни, и…

В стену что-то стукнуло, и Гарри чуть не рухнул с кровати.

— Поттер, — из-за стены донесся приглушенный крик Снейпа. — Прекрати!

Пальцы Гарри словно примерзли к члену.

Нет.

О, нет.

Едва осмеливаясь дышать, он слегка потянул — в порядке эксперимента.

Что-то тяжелое ударилось о стену соседней комнаты, затем раздался шум шагов, и в проеме двери с убийственным выражением лица показался Снейп.

«Вот бы умереть сейчас, — подумал Гарри, — а то Снейп сам меня убьет, когда узнает».  
________________________________________

Хаффлпаффское ограбление, как назвал операцию Рон, прошло на редкость безупречно. Так у Гарри раньше получалось разве что под действием Феликс Фелицис.

Возможно, признался себе Гарри, у планирования и подготовки есть свои преимущества.

Рон и Гермиона сыграли свою часть так хорошо, что Гарри почти поверил, что они пара, спорящая о новой совместной ячейке — впрочем, убедиться в том, что спорить они умеют, было несложно. Билл, всего четыре раза заставивший Гарри поклясться, что это жизненно необходимо, встретил его и Снейпа в туннеле, как они и договаривались, и принесенный им концентрат дракономулюса усыпил дракона.

Пока Гарри дергался и представлял себе дымящийся кратер на месте Вестминстера, Снейп обезвредил магнетит. Как раз когда Гарри дошел до сражения между магловской армией и прибывшим на место Департаментом магических катастроф, камень задрожал и потемнел. Даже в темноте Гарри чувствовал, что Снейп ухмыляется.

— Знаете, мы еще не закончили, — заметил Гарри, почти по-снейповски пренебрегая значением чужой победы.

— Так ведите, господин, — парировал Снейп. Колкость плохо сочеталась со сдержанным тоном его голоса. Гарри неохотно повел их дальше.

Само хранилище охраняла гадюка, но она так давно жила в темноте одна, что была счастлива поболтать с Гарри, пока Снейп доставал чашу из заколдованной коробки.

— Ты мягкосердечный дурак, — сообщил ему Снейп по дороге назад. Гарри нес завернутый в мантию-невидимку хоркрукс, а вокруг его руки обвилась змея.

— Бедное животное совсем свихнулось, — ответил Гарри. — Я его тут не оставлю.

— Уже пора пить чай? — спросила змея. — Надеюсь, тот милый молодой человек, который принес меня сюда, к нам присоединится. Такой приятный юноша. Ты его знаешь?

— Встречались, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ох, где же мое воспитание… не желаешь ли чашку чая и свежую мышь?

— Нет, спасибо. — Гарри ссутулился. Хоть Снейп и не понимал серпентарго, Гарри все равно казалось, что он над ним смеется.

Они встретились с Роном и Гермионой на Дрян-Аллее как раз в тот момент, когда гоблины заметили пропажу и запечатали двери. Они аппарировали на Гриммо, и два часа спустя чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф растворилась в котле с ядовитой оранжевой жижей.

Снейп просто-таки лучился самодовольством.

— Теперь, когда хоркрукс Темного Лорда уничтожен, полагаю, я могу убедить его встретиться со мной, предложив Поттера как приманку. Принеси хоть какую-то пользу и убей его с первого раза, ладно, Поттер?

— Эм-м, профессор, — сказала Гермиона, — вы же знаете, что хоркруксов шесть?

Выражение, появившееся на лице Снейпа, конечно, не стоило ужасов шести лет учебы в его классе… но было очень близко к тому.

— Ты собираешься ему сказать, что это был третий? — тихо поинтересовался Рон, когда Снейп овладел собой в достаточной мере, чтобы притвориться, будто данная информация ему совсем не в новинку.

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри. — Потом.  
________________________________________  
Поездка в госпиталь Святого Мунго, предпринятая с целью пришить обратно уши Гарри, доказала, что не бывает худа без добра: томившийся в коридоре Рон наткнулся там на Мундунгуса Флетчера, кружившего возле аптеки. Вместо того, чтобы накинуться на него и, скорее всего, попасть под оглушающие чары целителей, Рон и виду не показал, что знает про кражу медальона, и болтал с Флетчером до тех пор, пока не появились Гарри и Гермиона.

— Молодец, Рон. Очень умно с твоей стороны, — сказала Гермиона, и вместе с Гарри они подхватили Флетчера под руки и утащили в каминную сеть. Нарастающие вопли оправдания трио дружно проигнорировало.

— Знаешь, я вообще не дурак, — ответил Рон, как только они вытолкнули Мундунгуса через камин.

Снейп поднял голову от разбросанных по столу газетных вырезок.

— Врать нехорошо. Или ты съел одно из лакомств своих братцев, из-за которых говорят, что думают, но наоборот?

— Ой, заткнитесь. — Рон толкнул Мундунгуса в кресло. — Ты стащил медальон из тех вещей, которые мы выкинули из гостиной.

— Я? — Флетчер попытался встать, но Гермиона заколдовала его кресло. — Я никогда ничего не крал! Вы в курсе, что вон там сидит Северус Снейп? Он, между прочим, Пожиратель смерти.

— Да, — согласился Гарри. — И если ты не скажешь нам, где медальон, следующим тебя спросит он.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Снейп. Он задрал свой внушительный нос и вернулся к вырезкам. «Нападение на семью Маршей», «Темная Метка над Люттерворсом», «Двадцать процентов укушенных муховерткой приходится на Гербаториум Герберта»…

Гарри вздохнул и потер уши. Швы еще покалывало.

— Простите, что заставил вас думать, что нужно уничтожить больше… деталей, чем на самом деле. А теперь, пожалуйста, не могли бы вы пойти и приготовить немного Веритасерума?  
________________________________________

Вытянув руки по швам, Гарри лежал в постели. Но даже так на его одеяле красовалась приличных размеров выпуклость, и никакие мысли о личинках и гное бубонтюбера не могли заставить ее исчезнуть.

Гарри слышал, как в соседней комнате бурчит Снейп, и, как ни странно, даже это не влияло на эрекцию. Три недели без дрочки — и теперь член готов был встать по малейшему поводу: взгляд в вырез блузки Флер, промельк ножки Гермионы из-под края мантии и даже, упаси Мерлин, то, как тесно новые джинсы Рона облегают его задницу.

Впрочем, Рон сам привлек его внимание к тому, как новые джинсы облегают его задницу. Он хотел узнать, понравится ли это Гермионе.

— Это вроде как-то по-гейски — просить другого парня заценить твою задницу, дружище, — сказал ему Гарри. И ушел, погрузившись в гейские мысли и размышляя, чем Рон и Гермиона занимались в библиотеке за закрытой дверью — размышляя, не фантазируя — пока его не нашел Снейп и не спросил, чего он хочет.

На самом деле скорее проорал, чем спросил. И еще встряхнул при этом Гарри. Вены у него на лбу вздулись, и вообще видок у Снейпа был не ахти. В точности, как у самого Гарри.

«Я не думаю о Снейпе, — сказал себе Гарри. — Я думаю о всяких гадостях».

Его крошечная часть, та самая, которую обрадовало приглашение попялиться на задницу Рона, поинтересовалась, когда это Снейпа исключили из категории «всякая гадость». Гарри велел ей заткнуться и сосредоточился на том, чтобы держать свои руки подальше от своего несчастного позабытого члена.

От бессмысленных усилий Гарри отвлек вежливый стук в дверь. Он быстро сел. Да, пора отвлечься.

— Заходите, — сказал он, предполагая увидеть Гермиону. Не угадал.

— Поттер, — начал Снейп — в кои-то веки спокойно и рассудительно. Почти дружелюбно. — Ты делаешь это… что бы оно ни было… всю неделю. Мне нужен сон.

Снейп подошел к кровати и — не может быть — присел. Гарри отполз к стене, поджав колени к груди.

Снейп улыбнулся — ласково и ободряюще. Еще никогда в жизни Гарри так не боялся его.

— Поттер. Гарри. Расскажи дядюшке Северусу, в чем дело.

— Дядюшке… что?!

— Расскажи мне, — и вот тут улыбка Снейпа стала свирепой, — пока я не вывернул тебя наизнанку и не продал органы на аукционе. За целую ночь сна я могу тебя убить.

— Верю.

— Тогда хватит меня призывать, — прошипел Снейп.

— Я не могу! — Гарри обхватил колени руками, чувствуя тяжелую пульсацию члена между ног. — Я пытался, но я же подросток. Он на что угодно встает, а как только я пытаюсь что-то с этим сделать, ты врываешься ко мне и орешь!

— Значит, это… Понятно.

Лицо Снейпа утратило всякое выражение.

— Секс считается за брачную обязанность, — пробормотал он про себя, — и, разумеется, изначально смысл призыва был в том, чтобы уведомить связанного клятвой, что господин жаждет удовлетворения своих желаний… и тут заработал врожденный дар Поттера превращать в бардак все, до чего он дотянется.

Гарри уловил тот момент, когда Снейп принял решение — именно ту секунду, когда он, взял себя за горло, если можно так выразиться… но ничто не подготовило Гарри к тому, что сейчас рука Снейпа схватит его в промежности и дважды стиснет член.

— Авхха! — вскрикнул Гарри и кончил ему в ладонь.

Снейп поморщился и вытер руку об одеяло.

— Какого черта вы это сделали? — потребовал Гарри ответа.

— Я иду спать. — Снейп встал и одернул ночную сорочку. — На любого, кто осмелится разбудить меня до десяти, обрушится такой шквал гнева, какого еще не видал магический мир.

— Вы мне только руку в штаны засунули! — завопил Гарри.

В наступившей абсолютной тишине из коридора раздался голос Рона:

— Гарри, ты в порядке?  
__________________________________________

На самом деле Снейп проспал до полудня. Он проспал завтрак, за которым Рон кидал в сторону Гарри лукавые взгляды. Проспал традиционный, повторяющийся дважды в неделю визит Молли, каждый раз пытавшейся вернуть их под надзор взрослых. («Других взрослых!» — рявкала она всегда в ответ на замечание Рона, что теперь они и сами совершеннолетние). Он спал, пока Гермиона пыталась выяснить если не месторасположение палочки Равенкло, то хотя бы способ, которым ее спрятали.

Вскоре после того, как она вовлекла Рона в набег на заброшенную хогвартскую библиотеку, Снейп прошествовал в кухню. Вид у него был отдохнувший и почти счастливый.

Ну, по крайней мере, удовлетворенный.

Не такой мрачный, во всяком случае.

— Тогда я сказала Хейзель — это та маленькая дурочка, о которой я тебе говорила — я сказала Хейзель…

— У тебя в чашке змея, Поттер.

— Да ну? — Гарри сгорбился за газетой. Об атаках пожирателей ничего не писали, так что он сосредоточился на объявлениях в надежде притушить разговорчивость Мейбл. Она заползла на стол, обвила опустевшие тарелки и перемазанные джемом бумаги Гермионы и периодически засовывала голову в чай Гарри. Гарри встряхнул газетой, как делал когда-то дядя Вернон, желая завершить разговор, но никаких результатов это не принесло. — Я не заметил.

— И я сказала Хейзель: эти модные белые мыши хороши, но на каждый день дайте мне обычных английских луговых.

Снейп сел, вытащил из пустой чашки хвост Мейбел и налил себе чаю. Сахара при этом положил немерено, заметил Гарри, прежде чем понял, что опустил газету. Он быстро задрал ее вновь.

— Полагаю, после моего ухода ты заснул, — заметил Снейп вызывающе обыденным тоном.

Гарри еще больше прикрылся газетой. Особо ни на что не надеясь, все же снова пошуршал ей с намеком.

— И Хейзель — ты помнишь, я тебе рассказывала про эту чертовку — она имела наглость… Боже, а это кто? — Мейбел наконец замолкла. Она обнаружила на противоположном конце чайника собственный хвост и теперь, высунув язык, гонялась за ним.

— Я лично спал превосходно, — продолжил Снейп. — С нынешнего дня ты будешь удовлетворять свои потребности с обычной частотой. — Он ухмыльнулся Гарри поверх чашки. — Полагаю, твои дружки и я сможем найти хоркрукс и убить Темного Лорда без твоей помощи.

— Вам что, совсем все равно? — Гарри швырнул на стол бесполезный газетный щит. — Неужели ни капельки не стыдно?

— С чего вдруг? Это же не мои онанистские навыки по магической связи передаются моему подчиненному.

— Ну да. — Гарри проигнорировал ухнувшее в пятки сердце. — Откуда вы знаете, что… — Он не мог произнести это вслух. — Откуда вы знаете, что я не узнаю? Пробовали, значит?

Ухмылка Снейпа погасла.

— Будешь осуществлять свою активность днем и вечерами. Призовешь меня после девяти — и я отвечу на зов.

Гарри сглотнул. Да что с ним, в самом деле, почему это первое, о чем он подумал — сумеет ли Снейп в этот раз протянуть немного дольше?

— Я думал, я буду главным. Для этого мы и приносили клятву.

— Если хочешь быть главным, накладывай заклинание правильно. Любовь, уважение и послушание совершенно вышли из моды.

Снейп снова усмехался. Гарри задумался, получится ли уговорить Мейбл его укусить.

— Заклинание явно учло твои современные представления о браке, иначе я бы сейчас был уже почти в рабстве.

Гарри поразмыслил над этим.

— Погоди-ка. Оно понимает, чего я хочу от му… второй половины, но принимает всерьез, когда путаю одно-единственное слово?

— Мерлин, Поттер. Неужели ты ждешь от магии рациональности?

— Ну, какое-то постоянство не помешало бы.

Снейп, впрочем, его не слушал — все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, как Мейбл гоняется вокруг чайника за своим хвостом.

— Поттер, с твоим змеем явно что-то не так.

— Я знаю, — ответил Гарри, а потом — и даже под угрозой смерти он бы не сказал почему — покраснел.  
________________________________________

Палочка Равенкло представляла воздушную стихию. Во всяком случае, так понял Гарри после того, как Гермиона разъяснила все в четвертый раз, а сам он подсмотрел в Оксфордском словаре (издание для магов), слова «трансмодифицированнный» и «эксзонулификация». Из этого логично вытекало, что лучшим местом, чтобы ее спрятать, являлась противоположная стихия — земля. Именно поэтому сейчас они вчетвером стояли на могиле Риддла-старшего с лопатами в руках.

— Как думаешь, он еще… склизкий? — спросил Рон.

— Прошло пятьдесят лет, — Гарри поежился, стараясь не глядеть в сторону надгробья, к которому его когда-то приковал Червехвост. Гермиона и Снейп, склонившись над могилой, отчаянным шепотом о чем-то спорили. — Может, он еще до конца не разложился. И воняет. И поеден личинками.

— Это просто какая-то патология, — Гарри пнул ногой комок кладбищенской земли. Та была липкой и мокрой. — Вольдеморт и правда помешан на смерти, раз похоронил часть своей души рядом со своим мертвым отцом. Нормальный человек никогда бы так не поступил. Гермиона, ты выяснила, что там?

— Заклинание «Ухватись за туман», — ответила Гермиона, поднимаясь с земли. — Палочка рядом с телом, внутри скелета, но она не совсем материальна. На призывающие чары не отзовется, и чем ближе к ней подберется любой живой человек, тем дальше она будет уходить в землю.

— Я не собираюсь копать до Китая, — сообщил Снейп, — так что кого из вас, идиотов, будем хоронить?

После этого обсуждение плавно перетекло в бурные дебаты. Гермиона пыталась всех успокоить, а Рон так разволновался, чем ему пришлось присесть и опустить голову между колен.

Заклинание, охранявшее хоркрукс, знали только Гермиона и Снейп, так что оставался лишь Гарри.

— Можно мне новый ящик? — спросил Гарри, когда Снейп заклинанием удалил размокшую землю и поднял из могилы гроб. Как и говорила Гермиона, палочка осталась внутри могилы.

— Этот вполне подойдет, — оборвал его Снейп. — Хватит привередничать, Поттер.

Гермиона проявила хоть какое-то сочувствие: после того, как они убрали останки — пыльные и хрупкие, а вовсе не склизкие — она наложила чистящие и освежающие чары, наколдовала постоянный поток воздуха и заставила стенки гроба светиться.

— Вслепую он палочку не поймает, — сказал она, когда Снейп закатил глаза.

— Две капли этого, — Снейп протянул флакон с напитком Живой Смерти. — Действие продлится полчаса — достаточно, чтобы мы успели тебя закопать и отойти. Палочка вернется, как только ты «умрешь», но тут же пропадет, стоит тебе очнуться. У тебя будет всего лишь пара секунд, так что не медли. Я не смогу заставить землю исчезнуть после того, как палочка будет с тобой…

— Что? — Гарри резко повернулся к нему. — Почему?

— Не будь дураком, Поттер. Заклинание «Ухватись за туман» превращает объект в нечто среднее между материальным миром и нематериальным. Если она обретет привычную плотность внутри какого-нибудь жизненно важного органа, тебе конец. Когда поймаешь палочку, придется аппарировать на поверхность.

— Если не покажешься через сорок минут, мы тебя выкопаем.

Рон, по-видимому, искренне считал, что Гарри это успокоит. Сам Гарри подозревал, что Рону просто не терпится испробовать магловскую лопату.

— Ага, — сказал он. — Я тут подумал... Нам правда нужно убивать Вольдеморта? Может, можно его … шантажировать или что-нибудь в этом духе?

— Поттер, — укорил его Снейп.

— У тебя наверняка есть на него какой-нибудь компромат, — заторопился Гарри, когда Снейп уложил его в гроб. — Неприличные фото? Доказательства нездоровой страсти к тестралам?

— Гарри, — подключилась Гермиона.

— Как насчет полной и безоговорочной капитуляции? Я мог бы стать Пожирателем. Черная мантия у меня уже есть.

— Удачи, дружище, — пожелал Рон.

— Вот черт.

Гарри лег и скрестил руки на груди. Не так уж и плохо, но очень сильно пахло цветами.

— Убедись, что дотянешься до своей палочки, — Снейп склонился над ним с пипеткой.

— Если выиграем эту хуеву войну, хочу статую на Диагон-Аллее, — сказал Гарри, а потом зелье унесло его в небытие.

Казалось, прошло не больше секунды до того, как он снова открыл глаза, удивляясь, почему кровать такая жесткая, и кто подвесил над ним поеденную мышами серую ткань. Над лицом что-то просвистело, и Гарри схватил это чисто на рефлексах квиддичного ловца.

Ох, не зря в квиддич не играют в коробках.

— Блин! — Костяшки пронзило болью, рука онемела. Гарри прижал ее к груди вместе с палочкой Равенкло. Та задергалась, в буквальном смысле пытаясь просочиться сквозь пальцы. — Ну уж нет, — пригрозил ей Гарри. Он снова ее перехватил, она снова прошла сквозь его пальцы, прежде чем наконец-то обрести твердость.

Гарри тяжело дышал. Он провел достаточно времени в кладовке под лестницей, чтобы его не пугали замкнутые пространства, но в гробу все же было несколько неуютно, а его палочка откатилась куда-то в сторону. На несколько секунд его охватила паника, он безуспешно попытался до нее дотянуться, а потом до него дошло, что палочка у него уже есть. Гарри призвал свою, сосредоточился на мысли о кладбище и аппарировал.

Окружавший его мир полнился простором и свежим воздухом. Гарри победно воздел вверх палочку, понял, что палочка в руке не та, и быстро поднял нужную.

— Поймал! — крикнул Гарри и только потом оценил обстановку. Рон, задыхаясь, лежал на траве, Гермиона прижимала к себе окровавленную руку. Снейп казался таким же невозмутимым, как и всегда, но волосы его были растрепаны, а из мантии был выдран изрядный кусок.

— Труп ожил несколько минут назад, — скривилась Гермиона. — Видимо, когда ты схватил палочку.

Рон сел.

— Папа Ты-Сам-Знаешь-Кого нас только что чуть не убил!

— О, не преувеличивай, Уизли. — Снейп отряхнул мантию. — Оно едва стояло — кто-то украл его левую голень. — Он покосился на Гарри, словно подозрения падали на него.

— Это был Вольдеморт, — возразил Гарри. — Честно.

Рон поднялся и пнул валяющиеся на земле останки.

— В следующий раз в гроб лезу я.  
________________________________________

Дамблдор забрал Риддла из приюта.

Риддл запер Тайную Комнату, когда Совет попечителей решил закрыть школу.

Риддл проклял должность учителя ЗОТС.

Гарри, скривившись, рассматривал прикрепленные к гобелену в гостиной карточки, на каждой из которых был написан кусок из жизни Вольдеморта.

— Последний хоркрукс должен быть как-то связан с Гриффиндором… Чего тебе? — рявкнул Гарри. — Я тут думать пытаюсь.

Гермиона опустила книгу.

— Я ничего не говорила.

— Не ты. Снейп.

— Гарри, Снейпа здесь нет.

Это-то он знал. Так почему подумал, что Снейп его зовет?

— Прости. Я просто немного… — вот, опять. — Ты слышала?

— Нет. — Гермиона пометила в книге место, на котором остановилась. — Все в порядке? Снова Вольдеморт?

«Хуже», — хотелось сказать Гарри, но это было несерьезно. Зов не повторялся, но он чувствовал все нарастающую потребность проверить, как там Снейп, в порядке ли он. Ощущение становилось все сильнее, и, в конце концов, Гарри просто не смог сидеть на месте, всей кожей чувствуя странный зуд. — А где, кстати, Снейп?

— Наверху. Сказал, что будет над чем-то работать, и просил его не беспокоить.

О, Мерлин.

Снейп там…

А может, и нет. Может, Снейп действительно находился в опасности, и клятва предупреждала Гарри. Он ведь поклялся защищать Снейпа.

— Вот черт. Оставайся здесь. — Гарри ринулся по ступенькам. Возле двери он, прислушиваясь, помедлил. Было тихо, но это ни о чем не говорило. Снейп мог наложить заглушающие чары… или лежать без сознания на полу, истекая кровью…

Гарри заколотил в дверь.

— Снейп! Ты в порядке? Снейп!

Ответа не последовало, и Гарри уже достал палочку, готовясь взламывать дверь, как из-за нее показался Снейп, раскрасневшийся и крайне недовольный. Одевался он, похоже, впопыхах.

— Ой, — сказал Гарри. — Ты там… Я, конечно, предполагал…

— Доволен?

— Эм-м. Не мог бы ты побыстрее? Я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты… — Гарри махнул рукой.

Снейп выругался и захлопнул дверь у него перед носом. Гарри секунду подождал, но навязчивое желание проверить Снейпа не возвращалось. Невероятно, но факт — Гарри чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что помешал человеку дрочить.

Это, впрочем, не объясняло, почему он стоял возле комнаты Снейпа еще долго после того, как дверь за тем закрылась.  
________________________________________

— Уверен, хоркрукс в Хогвартсе, — сказал Гарри. Смотреть сидящему напротив Снейпу в глаза он не мог, но тот факт, что и Снейп старался не встречаться с ним взглядом, слегка успокаивал.

— Хогвартс — огромный замок с огромным количеством магических вещей, Поттер. Даже ты не мог этого не заметить.

— Но хоркрукс должен быть связан с Гриффиндором. Это сужает круг поисков.

— Хоркрукс ничего не должен. Темный Лорд не дурак…

— Нет, он просто без ума от собственной хитрости. — Гарри вытащил голову Мейбл из сахарницы: не хотелось нечаянно навредить змее, если он все-таки швырнет сахарницу в Снейпа. — Это будет что-то от Гриффиндора. Оно должно вписываться в общую концепцию.

— Распределяющая Шляпа, — предложила Гермиона. Голос у нее был такой, будто она только что сдала лучшего друга. Гарри этот тон знал — пару раз то же самое случалось с ним и Роном.

— А может, все же меч? — вмешался Рон. — В смысле, у нас была чаша, палочка и медальон, что вместе дает что-то вроде пентакля. Украшение воплощает деньги. Если Вольдеморт хотел полный набор, следующим должен быть меч. — Рон понял, что все смотрят на него, раскрыв рты. — Что? Между прочим, я ходил на Предсказания.

Снейп встал и начал прохаживаться туда-сюда возле стола.

— Может быть и шляпа, и меч, и херов ночной горшок. Если господин Поттер желает поискать среди вещей Гриффиндора, стоит сначала спросить того, кто сможет их отличить от прочего магического хлама, накопленного замком за последнюю тысячу лет.

Озадаченное молчание становилось уже почти неприличным, когда Гермиона рявкнула:

— Он имеет в виду, что мы должны спросить Сортировочную Шляпу. Да в самом-то деле!  
________________________________________  
Макгонагалл так и не простила Гарри за то, что тот отказался открыть ей все детали плана, но после взлома Гринготтса попасть в кабинет директрисы было так же легко, как поймать привязанный за веревочку снитч. К тому же, у Снейпа от Дамблдора остался ключ, позволяющий обойти все пароли.

— Всегда меняй замки, когда переезжаешь, — сказал Снейп, когда они рядком вошли в кабинет. — Это же элементарное благоразумие. Люмос.

Висящие на стене портреты недовольно заворчали, некоторые сердито выругались.

— О, здравствуй, Северус, — поздоровался один. — Как мило, что ты зашел меня навестить.

— Отвали, Альбус, — Снейп прошел мимо полок и ткнул палочкой в Сортировочную Шляпу. — Эй, ты. Просыпайся.

Шляпа фыркнула и дернула полями.

— Уходи. Школа закрыта. В этом году распределительной песни не будет.

— И Гарри, — продолжал портрет Дамблдора, — Рон, Гермиона, счастлив снова вас видеть. Минерва выкинула все мои лимонные дольки, но за бюстом Арчибальда Вундля есть заначка с ледовыми мышками, и, думаю, она не заметила сахарные перья в нижнем ящике стола. — Его улыбка погасла. — Зато нашла ежевичную настойку в чернильнице. Очень грубо со мной обошлась.

— Эй, — позвал Рон. — Может, Дамблдор в курсе, где хоркрукс?

Гарри помотал головой: он давно решил не связываться с портретом.

— Он говорит только о сладостях. Если ты сменишь тему, он заснет.

— Хокруксы, значит? — ожила Сортировочная Шляпа. — И, полагаю, вы пришли спрашивать о них меня?

— Это должно быть что-то из вещей Гриффиндора, — сказал Гарри. — Мы надеялись, ты знаешь, что осталось после него в замке.

— Старик Гриффиндор оставил после себя кучу всякого барахла, — шляпа зевнула. — К концу он совсем спятил. Где что лежит, не узнаешь.

— Думаю, мы можем начать с гриффиндорской башни, — предложила Гермиона. — Как вы считаете, профессор?

Снейп тем временем пристально смотрел на шляпу.

— Меня всегда удивляло, как это проклятие на должности учителя ЗОТС пробралось в замок сквозь все чары и успешно противостояло любым попыткам его снять. — Снейп подпер рукой подбородок. — Разве только… проклясть не напрямую должность, а какой-нибудь предмет внутри школы… или он попросил тебя его обновлять?

— Да что вы себе позволяете! — завопила шляпа.

— Мисс Грейнджер, как долго прожил основатель вашего факультета?

— Тридцать семь лет, — тут же ответила Гермиона. — Он погиб, защищая школу от орд венгерских рогохвостов, хотя до 1973 года все думали, что он дожил до старости, потому его сын, тоже Годрик, занял его… ой!

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

— Не этому учили на истории в ваше время, верно, мой лорд?

Шляпа вдруг рассмеялась.

— Что ж, Северус, — сказала она совсем другим голосом, от которого у Гарри по спине побежали мурашки. Он знал этот голос. Последний раз он его слышал в Тайной Комнате, от воспоминания Тома Риддла, стоявшего над безвольным телом Джинни Уизли. — Ты все так же умен, как я тебя помню. Ты меня раскусил. Что теперь?

— Я знаю, — влез Дамблдор. — Давайте угостимся печеньками!

— Заткнитесь, Альбус, — ответил Снейп. Он походил вокруг шляпы. Несмотря на нахмуренные брови, вид у него был оживленный и довольный. Словно от решения проблемы он получал массу удовольствия.

«Я ничего такого только что не подумал», — попытался убедить себя Гарри. Но у него не получилось. Именно об этом он и думал прямо сейчас: думал о том, как стоял у закрытой двери. «Сосредоточься, Гарри. Нам еще хоркрукс уничтожать».

— Ты была права, Гермиона, — заметил Рон. — Это Сортировочная Шляпа.

— Браво, Уизли, — Снейп скривил губы, и мысли Гарри улетели от насущной проблемы еще дальше. — Наконец-то догадался о том, что остальные поняли еще десять минут назад. Итак. Полагаю, хоркрукс не до конца взял контроль над шляпой.

Снейп снова постукивал палочкой по зубам, привлекая внимание Гарри к своему рту. Стук.

Мягкие ли у него губы?

Стук.

Прикусывает ли он их, когда кончает.

Стук.

Согласится ли он…

— Поттер.

— Что?

Снейп недовольно глянул на него.

— Как всегда, ни на что не обращаешь внимания. Я сказал, что если бы хоркрукс полностью захватил шляпу, то она бы отправила тебя в Слизерин, где последователи Темного Лорда могли бы держать тебя под присмотром. Раз ты попал в Гриффиндор, значит, какая-то часть настоящей Шляпы жива.

— Ну… вообще-то она отправляла меня в Слизерин.

— В Слизерин… — скучным голосом сказал Снейп.

— Серьезно? — не поверила Гермиона.

— Я с ней поспорил.

— Ты с ней поспорил.

— Конечно, он с ней поспорил, — сказал Рон. — Кто бы хотел оказаться в Слизерине?

— Действительно, кто, — пробормотал Снейп, и шляпа мрачно засмеялась.

— Ох, да ладно тебе, Северус. Я отправил тебя подальше от Поттера и Блэка, окружил единомышленниками, которые привели тебя ко мне, когда ты был готов принять наше дело. — Шляпа замолкла, а потом снова заговорила привычным скрипучим голосом: — Прости, Северус. Я пыталась бороться. Слизерин лишь подчеркнул твои недостатки, тогда как Гриффиндор развил бы потенциал. Ты стал бы великим, если бы научился контролировать свои амбиции.

— Погодите-ка, — встрял Рон. — Гарри почти попал в Слизерин, а Снейп — в Гриффиндор? Мир сошел с ума.

— Перед Поттером я тоже должна извиниться, — шляпа всхлипнула. — Так много детей распределено не туда.

— Темный Лорд поместил его в Гриффиндор? — Снейпу, кажется, стало нехорошо.

— Не будь дураком, Северус, — сказал хоркрукс. — Я бы вряд ли отдал мальчика под твою опеку, не будучи уверенным, предал ты меня или просто соврал, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. Слизерин сделал бы его сильным, а Гриффиндор превратил в бесполезного глупца. Жаль. Он мог бы стать достойным противником.

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Снейп. — И можешь не заговаривать нам зубы. Мы все равно тебя уничтожим.

— Мы не можем уничтожить Сортировочную Шляпу! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Это бесценный исторический артефакт!

— Возможно. — Снейп жестко взглянул на шляпу. — Поскольку она по сути своей неживой объект, есть шанс, что у нас получится отделить нежеланные части и спасти оставшиеся. — Он улыбнулся, и шляпа задрожала. — Мисс Грейнджер, не будете ли вы так любезны принести ножницы?  
________________________________________

— Ооо, — простонала шляпа, — я умираю.

— Тише, — сказала Гермиона, — а то стежки неровно лягут.

— Посмотрела бы я, как ты лежишь тихо, пока кто-то тыкает иголкой тебе в лицо.

Гарри вздрогнул и повернулся к портрету Дамблдора.

— Простите, что ввел вас в заблуждение, Гарри, Северус, — произнес Дамблдор. — Я начал подозревать Шляпу вскоре после того, как проснулся в портрете, но понятия не имел, есть ли у нее прямая связь с Вольдемортом, и решил, что лучше не подавать виду, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. Теперь, когда шляпа свободна от дурного влияния, я могу вам помочь. К счастью, смерть прояснила мой разум, и теперь я знаю, где находится чаша Хаффлпафф…

— Уже нашли, — сказал Гарри.

— Ох. — Дамлбдор пожевал усы. — Что ж, насчет палочки Равенкло у меня тоже есть идея…

— И ее нашли, — сообщил Снейп.

— Понятно. Что насчет…

— Альбус, единственное, что ты можешь для нас сделать, это сказать Поттеру, чтобы он аннулировал брак.

Дамблдор моргнул, а потом… потом имел наглость улыбнуться и прослезиться.

— Вижу, вы смогли разобраться с вашими конфликтами, Северус, Гарри, пусть и не совсем добровольно. Мои дорогие мальчики, я безумно за вас рад.

Гарри подавился, а Снейп разразился потоком трудно разбираемой брани. На губах у него оставались капельки слюны. Теперь Гарри с трудом мог представить, что вот это он хотел целовать… Нет. Ничего он не хотел. Ужасное минутное помрачение, вроде тех суицидальных импульсов, которые приходят в голову людям, стоящим на крышах и мостах. Ничего более.

Все равно Снейп наверняка ужасно целуется.

— Так вроде ничего, — раздался голос Гермионы, и Гарри обернулся — слишком быстро: Снейп бросил в его сторону странный взгляд. Гермиона положила шляпу перед зеркалом, и шляпа испустила крик отчаяния.

— Ты… Ты превратила меня в котелок!

— Все не так уж плохо, — раздраженно заметила Гермиона. — Бывают шляпы и хуже.

— Надо было отправить тебя в Хаффлпафф, ты, глупая… Ооо, мои бедные поля. Моя верхушка. Что она с вами сделала?

— А мне кажется, получилось очень даже мило. Гарри? Рон?

— О да, — подхватил Гарри. — Никогда не видел шляпы красивее.

— Ты радоваться должна, — присоединился Рон. — Она могла бы превратить тебя в берет.

— Не помогаешь, Рон, — упрекнула Гермиона в ответ на шляпный стон.

Снейп прокашлялся.

— Если мы закончили упражняться в кройке и шитье, может, подумаем о том, как будем убивать Темного Лорда?

— Удачи! — крикнул им вслед портрет Дамблдора. — И да, кстати. Гарри! Северус! Поздравляю!  
________________________________________

Они собрались на последний военный совет на кухне дома на Гриммо, 12. Снейп разрешил Гермионе позвать нескольких избранных членов Ордена. Ими оказались все семейство Уизли, все три аврора, Люпин, Макгонагалл, Джонс, Додж и Невилл.

— Я крайне недовольна тобой, Гарри, — сказала Макгонагалл. — Ты мог бы попросить о помощи…

— Поверить не могу, Рональд! — воскликнула миссис Уизли. — Шататься по всей стране, разыскивая опасные артефакты…

— … и не поделиться с нами, — влез Фред.

— Могли бы оставить мне хотя бы один, — проворчал Хмури.

— Погодите, — начал мистер Уизли. — Давайте еще раз про лопаты. Говорите, вы ими так и не воспользовались?

— С таким же успехом Грейнджер могла дать объявление в Пророк, — вздохнул Снейп. — Заткнитесь, все вы.

Собравшие ненадолго замолчали, а потом Макгонагалл и миссис Уизли вместе обрушились на Снейпа по поводу их неудачного брака. Приятно было послушать, как в кои-то веки в нем винили кого-то еще.

К тому времени, как они все же перешли к обсуждению плана, Гарри перестал слушать. Он и так его знал. Он пару раз кивнул и внес одно предложение, на которое Гермиона со Снейпом тут же наложили вето. «Могли бы хотя бы сделать вид, что его рассматривают», — подумал Гарри, незаметно выскальзывая из кухни и пробираясь наверх. Он убедился, что мантия-невидимка на месте в рюкзаке, как и бутылки с магическим аналогом коктейля Молотова. Близнецы поклялись, что этот их новый проект принесет такой хаос, что то, что они устроили, когда сбегали из Хогвартса, покажется домашним заданием первокурсника. Гарри им верил. Должен был, иначе ему пришлось бы запереться у себя в комнате и никогда оттуда не выходить.

Впрочем, он и сейчас мог так сделать.

Гарри пробрался в туалет на первом этаже и плеснул на горящее лицо холодной водой. Теперь, когда конец был близок, его тело словно разрывало на миллион кусков. По нему будто ползали мириады муравьев, а отражение в зеркале смотрело на него неестественно расширенными глазами.

— Неудачный день? — спросило зеркало.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Женишься? Не показывайся в таком виде новобрачной.

— Он меня уже видел, — пробормотал Гарри. Он похлопал себя по щекам, пытаясь избавиться от бледности.

Он урвет несколько минут для себя, а потом пойдет навстречу Вольдеморту и исполнит свое предназначение. Ни один не может жить, пока жив другой.

— Предназначение — дерьмовая штука, — сказал Гарри зеркалу. Он собирался совершить самоубийство с помощью Темного Лорда, и последние мгновения на земле ему приходится проводить в старом разбитом туалете и вдобавок в крайне дерьмовом настроении. «А можно ведь и повеселиться напоследок».

Гарри засунул руку в штаны и сжал член так жестко, как привык делать с тех пор, как Снейп принес ему клятву верности. («Эй, — вмешалось зеркало, — Побереги это для медового месяца!»)

Быстро и тихо, не затягивая.

Гарри остановился. «На хрен. Если уж я собираюсь сегодня сдохнуть, так хоть подрочу как следует». Гарри скривился, и зеркало скривилось в ответ. Это странным образом заводило. Снейп при виде его тоже всегда кривился.

Снейп будет в бешенстве.

В дверь постучали, и нет, первой мыслью Гарри вовсе не было: «Что же он так долго?».

Он протянул руку и открыл дверь, не вынимая другой руки из штанов. Снейп, кажется, открывшемуся виду не удивился.

— Мне нужно расслабиться, — объяснил ему Гарри. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я полез в бой, сотрясаемый мелкой дрожью?

— Разумеется, нет, Поттер, — ответил Снейп, мягко и спокойно, так, как на памяти Гарри разговаривал только со старшим Малфоем или министром магии. Снейп зашел внутрь, закрыл дверь и приблизился к Гарри, приперев того спиной к раковине. — Я только подумал, что мог бы тебе помочь.

— Эм-м. Да? — Гарри не ждал, что все будет так просто… то есть он вообще ничего такого не ждал. Он просто дрочил, а вовсе не призывал Снейпа. Совсем нет. Гарри поежился — Снейп взял его за подбородок, запустил пальцы в волосы. Гарри раскрыл рот. Разумеется, у Снейпа было то, что нужно Гарри. У Снейпа всегда есть все, что ему нужно. Снейп всегда его спасает, всегда заботится о нем. Снейп…

Снейп дернул его за волосы и влил какое-то зелье в открытый рот.

— Мпфххх! — закашлялся Гарри. Рот заполнила субстанция, по вкусу напоминавшая репу. Если бы ту репу вытащили из навозной кучи и пару месяцев варили вместе с уксусом, старыми носками и печенкой докси. — Фу-у, ты что, убить меня хочешь? Что это было?

— Снадобье для нервов.

— А просто дать мне его, как нормальный человек, ты не мог?

— Ты не нормальный человек, Поттер.

Придумать ответ, за которым не последовало бы новое оскорбление, у Гарри не получилось. Он вытер рот, попутно заметив, что руки перестали трястись. Желудок успокоился, а танцевавшие по коже муравьи разбежались в разные стороны, а потом и вовсе пропали.

— Похоже, работает. Мне лучше.

Гораздо лучше. Даже слишком. Гарри выпрямился. Он чувствовал себя так, будто мог победить Вольдеморта со связанными за спиной руками. Словно мог слетать на Молнии на Луну и обратно. Словно мог поцеловать Снейпа и не умереть на месте от смущения, потому что Снейп уже запускал как-то руку ему в штаны, и они оба выжили — и, возможно, признаться себе, что это было неплохо, куда более храбро, чем продолжать себе врать.

Боже, все-таки у него большие проблемы.

— Так что это было за зелье?

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

— Очень эффективное.

Гарри его поцеловал. У Снейпа были сухие губы, и, судя по привкусу, на завтрак он ел сардины. Гарри оказался прав: целовался Снейп так себе.

— Вы злоупотребляете своим положением, господин Поттер, — сказал Снейп.

— Когда ты преподавал, то делал так постоянно.

— Верно. — Снейп поколебался, а потом поцеловал его снова, на этот раз лучше. Может, он просто давно не практиковался. Привкус рыбы, впрочем, никуда не исчез. — Ты призвал меня, Поттер, — выдохнул он Гарри на ухо. — Я предупреждал, что ты призовешь меня днем, я отвечу, так что я прихожу к выводу, что ты желаешь продолжения.

— Не стоит поить меня зельями, а потом надеяться пристыдить.

Снейп прижал его в стене. Теперь раковина упиралась ему в бедро.

— Не работает, — сообщил Гарри.

Снейп двинул бедрами.

— И все еще не работает. Боже, чем же ты меня напоил?

— Скотч и печенка докси.

Гарри расхохотался, а Снейп, кажется, обиделся.

— Это мой собственный рецепт, — сказал он и поцеловал Гарри опять.

— И сколько ты сам уже принял? — спросил Гарри в паузе между поцелуями

— Достаточно.

Гарри решил, что никак не меньше бутылки. С чего бы еще Снейп терся об него как… как кот весной. Только коты так не прижимаются, и у них не бывает таких широких плеч, и они не могут вот так прижать к стене. Ну и вообще — любая кошка, которая сможет одной лапой расстегнуть две молнии, определенно заслуживает собственную программу на телевидении.

— Ох-х, — Снейп ускорил темп. Его член, горячий и крепкий, прижимался к члену Гарри. — Тебе тоже страшно?

— Разумеется, нет, — пропыхтел ему в ухо Снейп.

— Ох. Мне тоже.

Снейп что-то буркнул, то ли смеясь, то ли раздраженно фыркая, и прибавил скорости, потираясь и толкаясь. Гарри вцепился ему в плечи — под всеми этими мантиями они оказались на удивление широкими — и попытался обхватить его ногой за талию. Вместо этого он приложился коленом о раковину.

— Блядь!

— Следи за языком, — сказал Снейп. Он закрыл глаза, а его лицо стало пугающего и крайне непривлекательного красного цвета.

Гарри поцеловал его, и теперь вышло гораздо лучше, особенно когда Снейп сомкнул ладонь вокруг их членов, потягивая, грубо и неуклюже гладя. У Гарри поджались пальцы на ногах, и он снова ударился коленом о раковину, но ему было плевать, потому что он кончал, кончал на руку Снейпа и его член, и вокруг его головы засверкали звезды, словно он попал в какой-нибудь дурацкий порнографический мультик.

— А-аа, — Снейп сжал сильнее, скользя ладонью по его обмякающему и мокрому члену. Выплеснувшись горячей струей на живот Гарри, он, задыхаясь, рухнул на него.

— Право слово, господа, — пробормотало зеркало. — Свадебная лихорадка не оправдывает подобного поведения.

Гарри расхохотался.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что моя «невеста» меня поймет. — Он широко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя чертовски довольным собой… пока не глянул на Снейпа. Тот казался разочарованным. — Вот черт. Я был ужасен? Ведь был же, да? Не то чтобы меня это волновало, это же, в конце концов, ты, просто не хочется быть ужасным и …

— Поттер. Это было… — Выражение лица Снейпа стало еще более расстроенным. Он отодвинулся и сполоснул руки в раковине. — Это было… приемлемо.

— Приемлемо? — Гарри моргнул. — Ты никогда такого не говорил, что бы я ни делал. Ты однажды поставил мне «Тролль» только за то, как я держал вилку, а потом снял десять баллов, когда Дамблдор не позволил оценивать манеры.

— Столовые приборы — это тебе не квиддичные биты, — огрызнулся Снейп. На его щеках разгорались два красных пятна.

— Боже мой. Так я не был ужасен. Я был очень даже хорош. Тебе понравилось.

— Я ничего такого не говорил, — Снейп снова хмурился, но румянец портил эффект. — Нас ждут.

— Признайся, Снейп, — сказал Гарри, нащупывая за спиной ручку двери, впивавшуюся ему в бок. — У нас был секс, и тебе понравилось.

Гарри распахнул дверь и обнаружил за ней Орден Феникса почти в полном составе, замерший с открытыми ртами посредине приготовлений.

— Наш парень, Гарри! — завопил Фред.

— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, — заявил Рон.

— Ты очень плохой человек, Северус Снейп, — объявила Макгонагалл.

— Эм-м, — помялся Невилл. — Мы готовы. То есть, если вы закончили.

— Отлично. — Гарри заставил себя сдвинуться с места. — Хватит пялиться, пойдемте. — Они подчинились — медленно и косясь на Гарри и Снейпа.

— Гарри, — незаметно подошел Чарли. — Если тебе просто не хотелось умирать девственником, мог бы попросить меня.

Гарри, проверявший палочку, замер.

— Что? Нет, дело не в этом.

— Правда? — Чарли, кажется, был не на шутку заинтригован. — И с кем же ты трахался?

— Ни с кем! — ляпнул Гарри.

— Молодец, дружище, — сказал Джордж, вместе с Фредом они под ручки отвели его подальше от остальных. — А теперь поведай нам правду. Снейп любит покричать?

— Нет! В смысле, я не знаю, мы не… Нет! — Гарри убежал от любопытствующих взглядов и цепких рук, но в дверях попался Люпину.

— Гарри, не знаю, как много времени вы с Северусом уделили этому вопросу, но…

— Что еще, Люпин? — Гарри закинул рюкзак с мантией-невидимкой на плечо. — Чем еще можно меня унизить?

— Вы ведь предохранялись?  
________________________________________  
— Я не виноват, — сказал Гарри. Над его головой дождем из дыма и искр взорвалось очередное заклятье, и он пригнулся сильнее, прижимаясь к остаткам старой каменной стены позади дома в Годриковой Лощине. — Она проползла в рюкзак. Не стал же бы я брать в битву не затыкающую рта змею, которую понимаю только я и мой злейший враг.

— Петрификус Тоталус! — проорал Снейп, и на них с грохотом свалился поверженный Пожиратель. Снейпа опрокинуло на Гарри, которому тот показался отвлекающе теплым и крепким. — В последний раз, Поттер: намерения значения не имеют. Важны дела. А твои дела — Ступефай! — предупредили Темного Лорда о нашем присутствии.

— Мой Бог, — Мейбл свилась в кольцо у основания почтового ящика. Буквы на его боку, когда-то ярко-красные, потрескались и выцвели, П и T исчезли почти полностью, оставив только «отер». — Ну и переполох. У них что, засахаренные тритоны кончились?

— О, заткнись! — рявкнул Гарри. — Здесь нет чая, нет тритонов, нет мышей, и мы все из-за тебя умрем.

— Какая наглость! Вы оставлены без пудинга, молодой человек, — Мейбл показала ему язык и устремилась в сторону заросшего сада.

— Поттер! Не мог бы ты сосредоточиться на сражении?

— Прости. — Гарри швырнул пару заклинаний и один из магических коктейлей близнецов через стену. Кто-то закричал. Гарри надеялся, что это Беллатрикс. — Снейп, нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Вольдеморт где-то рядом, и он смертен. Я не дам ему уйти.

Гарри сел на корточки, крепко сжимая палочку. Страх пропал, словно он слишком быстро дернулся, и вместе с кровью от мозгов оттек и весь здравый смысл. Действия. Точно. У него был план, и, возможно, это был не самый лучший план — в конце концов, это же был его план — но все было лучше, чем умирать у стены родительского дома. — Ты налево, я направо.

— Поттер, вернись немедленно!

Гарри ускользнул прочь и, неловко приседая, побежал к воротам, за которые раньше шла нешуточная битва. Тонкс и Чарли защищали их от Макнейра и одного из братьев Лестрейнджей, но сейчас, в сгущающемся дыму и сумерках, никого не было видно.

Хотя, зная о привычках Макнейра, раз вокруг не валялись куски тел — вероятно, стоило надеяться на победу Чарли и Тонкс.

Гарри проскользнул через ворота и побежал по тропинке. Перед домом виднелись фигуры, с трудом различимые в дыму, так что он свернул направо. Спотыкаясь о ветви клематиса и прячущиеся в траве корни деревьев, Гарри пробежал вдоль дома. Добравшись до сада, он нырнул через низкую ограду, перекатился, приземлившись в кучу опавших листьев, и поднял палочку, готовый…

Ничего.

Гарри склонил голову, прислушиваясь. Непохоже, чтобы Снейп последовал его плану: взрывы и треск по-прежнему разносились от передней части дома; воздух оглашали выкрики Беллатрикс, предлагавшей Снейпу сдать Гарри, и ответные приглашения Снейпа подойти поближе.

В кустах гортензии что-то зашуршало, и Гарри быстро обернулся.

— Ступе…

— И снова здравствуйте. Как мило с вашей стороны прийти на чай.

— Да твою же мать. — Гарри чуть опустил палочку. — Мейбл, выметайся отсюда.

— Но я еще не пробовала мышиный пудинг. А я ведь говорила Хейзель, что нельзя получить приличный пудинг за пределами Чешира, но она… Бог мой, куда вы так торопитесь?

Торопился Гарри приложиться спиной о дерево, на которое его швырнула невидимая сила. Высохшие лозы, жесткие и царапающие, обвились вокруг него, не позволяя двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой. Палочка упала на землю.

— Вот блин, — сказал Гарри, увидев загоревшиеся в дыму два красных глаза.

— Гарри Поттер, — ответил Вольдеморт. — Добро пожаловать домой. — Он приблизился скользящим движением, и дым будто раздвигался перед ним. — Ты, наверное, задаешься вопросом, почему именно это место, место моего временного поражения, я выбрал для нашей последней встречи.

— Да заколебал. Пытай меня Круциатусами, но еще раз выслушивать, как ты офигенно умен, я не собираюсь.

— Да неужели. — Вольдеморт, похоже, развеселился. — И как же ты планируешь этого избежать?

Гарри выругался. Ему не нужен план, черт возьми, он же Гарри Поттер. Он оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы запустить в Вольдеморта, но вокруг были только дым, трава и не в меру болтливая чокнутая змея.

Ядовитая болтливая чокнутая змея.

— Мейбл! Укуси его!

— Боже мой, нет, — ужаснулась Мейбл.

Вольдеморт рассмеялся.

— Ты забыл, Поттер. Она служит мне, истинный потомок Слизерина, как и все члены ее рода. Твой украденный талант ничто в сравнении с той властью, которой я обладаю над избранными Слизерина.

— Как я и сказала Хейзель, от людей у меня несварение. — Мейбел высунула язычок. — А теперь, хорошая полевая английская мышь и чашка дарджилинга…

Гарри заскрежетал зубами. Из всех идиотских стражей для своего хоркрукса Вольдеморт мог бы выбрать кого-нибудь…

«Я идиот!» Если бы Гарри мог шевелиться, то дал бы себе по лбу.

— Мейбл, он хочет украсть чашу Хаффлпафф!

— Что? — она подняла голову. — Только не в мою смену, юный сэр! За короля и отечество! — Змея с невиданной скоростью ринулась сквозь сад.

— Ты! — прошипел Вольдеморт. — Я повелеваю тебе… мгвх!

Удивительно, как быстро от змеиного яда можно раздуться, побагроветь и начать пускать изо рта пену.

Гарри, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как Вольдеморт — убийца его родителей и источник стольких бед — схватился за глотку, начал судорожно шарить руками по мантии, а потом замер, выгнулся и рухнул наземь. К ногам Гарри подкатился так и не пригодившийся безоар.

— Он… — Гарри облизнул губы. — Он мертв?

— О, да, — подтвердила Мейбл. — Теперь всю ночь не засну из-за болей в животе.

Гарри испустил победоносный вопль, затем еще один.

— У нас получилось, Мейбл! — Он расхохотался безумным и шальным смехом.

Наконец-то, спустя все эти годы, его жизнь снова будет принадлежать ему. Никакого больше Темного Лорда, никаких Пожирателей, никаких врагов, прячущихся в тени.

— Я свободен, — Гарри широко улыбнулся Мейбл, которая снова высунула язычок. Он тоже показал ей язык в ответ и рассмеялся. Вольдеморт оказался прав: то, что все закончилось тут, у руин дома, где все и начиналось, было самым верным. Его жизнь шестнадцать лет назад отняли, но теперь он снова может распоряжаться ей. Он может сделать что угодно, быть кем угодно, пойти куда угодно…

— Так, — Гарри подвигал ногами, согнул локоть. Взрывы утихли, заполнивший все дым создавал впечатление, будто Гарри и деревья плывут в пустоте. Холодной и мокрой пустоте. Обвивавшие его руки лозы страшно царапались. — Хм-м. Мейбл? Ты, наверное, не сможешь разрезать плети? Видимо, нет. У тебя же рук нет. Эй? Есть тут кто-нибудь? Гермиона? Тонкс?

Ответом ему была тишина и шорох уползающей Мейбл.

— Эм-м. Снейп?  
________________________________________

Волшебный мир закатил вечеринку длиной в неделю, которой позавидовала бы сама Марти Грасс. Гарри ее пропустил. Из-за дурацкой клятвы ему пришлось отсидеть каждую минуту разбирательства над Снейпом, чувствуя, как зудит кожа, побуждая его защищать. Хотя Гарри и так сделал все, чтобы доказать его невиновность.

— Неудивительно, что феодализм вышел из моды, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, достаточно громко, впрочем, чтобы услышал Снейп. — Да, я в курсе. Обрученный в опасности. Заткнись уже. — Гарри стукнул себя по голове, вызвав неодобрительные взгляды и четырехсекундное освобождение от зуда.

Когда Амбридж прервала защиту в двадцать третий раз, терпение Гарри лопнуло. Он встал и пошел к двери.

— Мистер Поттер, — позвал его Скримджер. — Нам снова могут понадобиться ваши свидетельские показания. Куда вы уходите?

Гарри засунул руки в карманы и оглядел Визенгамот. Все его члены смотрели на него, затаив дыхание и опасливо, будто он был… Мейбл.

— Мои извинения, министр, но, вижу, Визенгамот не ценит усилия, приложенные профессором Снейпом для окончания войны, так что я пошел возрождать Вольдеморта. На этот раз побеждайте его сами. Счастливо.

После этого процесс пошел намного быстрей, и к концу дня Гарри уже оказался в коридоре, за пределами зала суда, на пару со Снейпом. Пара последних репортеров жалась у дверей, держась за травмированные части тела, но все остальные ушли.

— Что ж, — начал Гарри. У Снейпа, как ни странно, все еще были поразительно широкие плечи. Удивительно, как некоторые вещи просто невозможно не заметить. — Увидимся, наверное.

— Так жаждешь закончить наше сотрудничество? — Снейп, разве что не мурлыкая, склонился ближе.

— Эм-м, — Гарри облизнул губы. Сердце от неспешной прогулки перешло на галоп, в голове закрутилось с дюжину невозможных догадок, куда может завести их этот разговор. — Я… то есть, если ты хочешь…

— Поттер, — Снейп схватил его за мантию и встряхнул. — Сними. Чертово. Заклинание.

— А! Клятва верности. Точно. Ну да.

Покраснев, Гарри потянулся за палочкой, уронил ее, пытаясь поднять, столкнулся лбами со Снейпом.

— Да ради всего святого. Поверить не могу, что это ты спас магический мир. Акцио, палочка Поттера.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри. — Эм-м. И как я должен закончить заклинание? — «Ха, — подумал он. — Интересно, к чему это у Снейпа подергивается глаз?»

Снейп ему помог. Гарри подумал, что проговаривать вслух по буквам каждое слово это несколько чересчур, но после того, что случилось, когда они в последний раз накладывали заклятие вместе, винить его не мог.

— Так что, теперь оно снято? — спросил Гарри. Читать заклинание они закончили, а никаких видимых последствий не произошло.

Снейп посмотрел на него. Глаза у него были темными и непроницаемыми.

— Возможно.

— И как мы проверим?

— Подумай о… — Снейп вдруг порозовел. — Девочках. Мальчиках. О чем ты там думаешь, когда… Просто попытайся меня призвать.

Гарри в точности знал, что придет ему на ум. Так и вышло.

Снейп. Голый, вспотевший, задыхающийся Снейп, который непостижимым образом из отвратительного превратился в привлекательного. Чертовски привлекательного. И стоял он так же близко, как в том крошечном туалете на Гриммо.

— Ладно. Позвал. Что-нибудь чувствуешь?

Снейп выдохнул.

— Нет. Ничего

— Отлично. — Гарри поерзал. Ситуация в его штанах становилась критической. — Тогда…

— Одну секунду, Поттер. Мы еще не закончили. Разорвать клятву недостаточно, чтобы прекратить все ее побочные эффекты. — Снейп схватил его за шиворот и потащил по коридору.

— Отпусти меня!

— Прости, Поттер, но я больше не связан. Я не должен тебя слушаться.

— Ты и так никогда меня не слушался, — проворчал Гарри.

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

— Я подчинялся каждому приказу, который ты отдавал. Ты просто не так часто что-то приказывал. Я не виноват, что ты предпочитал следовать моим вежливым предложениям, чем вести самому.

— Вежливым предложениям… — Гарри остановился, и Снейп дернул его дальше. — Ты командовал мной два месяца, и все это время должен был делать, что я говорю?

— Последний хоркрукс был прав. Гриффиндор сделал из тебя дурака.

Снейп повернул в сторону указателя «Регистрация» и остановился возле двери с пыльной табличкой, гласившей «Обручения и Браки. Магическая связь».

Гарри, все еще оглушённый, проследовал за ним в маленький заставленный офис с нелепо высоким столом. За ним на высоком стуле, склонив подбородок на грудь и закрыв глаза, сидел крохотный человечек. Снейп позвонил в стоящий на столе колокольчик.

— А? — спросил клерк, открывая один глаз…

— Я желаю узнать о статусе брака. Поттер, Гарри Джеймс и Снейп, Северус Ирвин.

— Ир…

— Заткнись, Поттер. Регистрация должна была быть заключена с помощью магического контракта, в марте этого года

— Вон там. — Служащий ткнул в сторону листа пергамента, небрежно приколотого к стене. — Народ сюда неделями валил на него посмотреть. Меня достало носить его туда-сюда. Похоже, чтобы я мог спуститься со стула без левитационных чар?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Но я вам помогу.

Стул под человечком исчез, Гарри бросился ему помогать, и Снейп быстро проследовал к стене.

— И что там сказано? — спросил Гарри. Клерк попытался его проклясть, так что Гарри оставил его на полу.

— Там написано, что ты идиот, у которого надо отнять палочку.

— Значит, мы еще женаты.

— Да, Поттер. И ты исправишь это в течение суток.

Гарри заколебался. Они никогда не думал, что женится — и разведется — еще до того, как ему исполнится восемнадцать, тем более на мужчине. На Снейпе. Который был очень хорош в постели. Конечно, в постели они этим так ни разу и не занимались, хотя Гарри казалось, что в постели было бы…

— Поттер!

— Ладно, ладно. Напишу заявление на развод утром. — И вовсе не было в его голосе разочарования. Только облегчение… совсем незначительное и, откровенно говоря, вовсе на облегчение не похожее.  
________________________________________

Неделю спустя после получения ими бумаг о разводе газеты все еще продолжали мусолить эту тему. Видимо, все решили, что это часть грандиозного плана по уничтожению Вольдеморта, а вовсе не дурацкая ошибка. Гарри подумал, что в кои-то веки версия Пророка ему нравится больше реально происходящего, и добавил утренний выпуск в общую кучу прессы посередине кухонного стола. Стопка газет опрокинула сахарницу и теперь угрожала солонке.

Он едва успел откусить от тоста, когда ворвался Снейп.

— Агх, — закашлялся Гарри, пытаясь проглотить кусок. — Э-ээ, привет. — Гарри выдержал светскую паузу, но Снейп определенно обладал большей выдержкой. — Чем могу помочь?

— Ты мог бы предложить гостю чай, — сказал Снейп, который, судя по выражению лица, пребывал в состоянии незамутненной ярости.

— О. Вообще-то, вежливо постучать перед тем, как врываться в чей-нибудь дом. Это больше не штаб-квартира Ордена, знаешь ли. У тебя какое-то дело?

Снейп разъярился еще больше. Он без приглашения уселся за стол напротив Гарри и скрестил руки.

— У меня нет никаких конкретных причин быть тут, Поттер, и, прежде чем ты что-то ляпнешь, меня это радует не больше тебя.

— Ой. — У Гарри было всего несколько предположений относительно того, почему Снейп по собственной доброй воле пришел и сел рядом с ним. И лишь одно из них объясняло заодно и его бешенство. Гарри не знал, чувствовать себя польщенным или прийти в ужас.

— Не хочешь чаю? А потом мы могли бы куда-нибудь пойти.

Боже, он же не сказал это вслух? Он остановился на чае, верно?

Снейп смотрел на него как на что-то очень странное и неприятное. Гарри так ни разу и не сдал «Введение в расшифровку мрачных выражений лица профессора зелий», а сейчас, похоже, попал сразу на ТРИТОНы.

Он решил пойти ва-банк, большей частью чтобы хоть как-то отсрочить неминуемый взрыв.

— Мы бы… мы бы могли сходить в музей естественной истории, и ты бы рассказал, как ужасны тамошние экспонаты.

Уже лучше. Проходной балл — «А», может, даже «Е».

— Уверен, ты знаешь больше любых экспертов.

Ха! А это тянуло на «О».

— Съели бы по мороженому.

Выражение лица Снейпа стало пугающим.

Вот черт, провал. Наверняка «Тролль». Если только…

— Или выпить пинту. Пива, — добавил Гарри на всякий случай. Он понятия не имел, что делает, а Снейп, больше похожий на статую, облаченную в черную мантию, не облегчал ему задачу.

И рот этой статуи дергался.

— Мы могли бы…

— Поттер. Начнем с чая. Прямо сейчас.

Гарри заткнулся и махнул палочкой в сторону чайника. Снейп помогать не стал, потому что… ну, чтобы позволить Гарри в очередной раз выставить себя дураком. Разливая чай, Гарри принял решение сделать то, что получалось у него лучше всего: дать всему идти своим чередом. Если они выпьют вместе чаю и не убьют друг друга, возможно, что-то из этого и получится.

Впрочем, учитывая, что это был Снейп, пожалуй, к лучшему, что сначала они развелись.

fin


End file.
